Fly Away From Here
by Bunghole2003
Summary: After Ash finds out May is cheating on him, Ash returns to his first true love...Misty. This story is Rated PG-13 for sensuallity and adult situations. Songfic Credits: Song written by Aerosmith. Story Written By Allen King (Bunghole2003)


Fly Away From Here  
  
By:Allen King  
  
May:13  
  
Brendan:13  
  
Ash:16  
  
Misty:17  
  
Narrorator: Yet another beautiful day in the Hoenn region  
  
May: Shut Up Ash Ketchum!!!  
  
Narrorator: Or...Maybe Not.  
  
Ash: I don't have to because all you talk about is how great Brendan is and how great of a trainer he is...oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, I get it May, I Bet you looooooove him!  
  
May: Huh? (May Blushes) No I Don't   
  
Ash: Well why are you telling me to shut up? All the time you talk about him it makes me seem silent.  
  
(Alarm goes off)  
  
Ash: WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I gotta go see Prof. Birch, Bye May!  
  
May: Bye Ash, I love you  
  
(Ash gets in the car and starts it up)  
  
Ash: No...You Don't.  
  
(Ash drives the car away)  
  
May: (Pouts) Hmm, why did Ash leave all of a sudden to see Prof. Birch...Wait a minute, that means...I can call Brendan to see if he can come over!  
  
(the phone rings at Brendan's House)  
  
Brendan: Hello?  
  
May: Hi Brendan, guess who!  
  
Brendan: Ummm...Let's see here....May?  
  
May: That's Right! Would you like to come over?  
  
Brendan: Sure! When?  
  
May: Now would be best for me, Because I've got "Plans for us"...If you know what I mean.  
  
Brendan: .....Woah! Really? I'll be here faster than you can say Pokeball, Ok Bye (Hangs Up)   
  
May: Poke(Brendan knocks at the door)...Ball  
  
(May awnsers the door)  
  
Brendan: Hey May!  
  
May: Hey Brendan, You wanna you know...  
  
Brendan: Sure! (Thinking: I'm Finally Gonna Score!)  
  
Narrorator: 2 Hours later Ash is returning from Prof. Birch's Lab. As Ash is going home he pops a CD from Aerosmith in to his CD Player  
  
and listens to the song "Fly Away From Here"  
  
Fly Away From Here: Gotta find a way   
  
Yeah I can't wait another day   
  
Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay 'round here   
  
Gotta do what it takes   
  
'Cuz it's all in our hands   
  
Ash arrives home to see May and Brendan "Making Out".  
  
(plays song again)We all make mistakes   
  
Yeah... but it's never too late to start again   
  
Take another breath and say another prayer   
  
Ash just looks away from the door quietly and leaves with no anger, He goes to the car, leaves the house, and doesn't look back.  
  
  
  
And fly away from here   
  
Anywhere yeah I don't care   
  
We just fly away from here   
  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere   
  
Won't let time pass us by   
  
We just fly   
  
While Ash is driving he thinks about Misty and wants to reunite with her and fall in love again.  
  
If this life gets any harder now   
  
It ain't no never mind   
  
You got me by your side   
  
And any time you want   
  
Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place   
  
Yeah... a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down   
  
Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky   
  
And fly away from here   
  
Anywhere yeah I don't care   
  
We just fly away from here   
  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere   
  
Won't let time pass us by   
  
We just fly   
  
Ash decides to call May and tell her it is over in a Well-Mannered way.  
  
(phone rings at May's house)  
  
Brendan: Hello?  
  
Ash: Um...Hello Brendan, is May there?  
  
Brendan: Yeah, can you hold on for a moment........May some dude is on the phone he says his name is Ash(Thinking) I think she knows him a little too well.  
  
May: H-Hello?  
  
Ash: I know what happened May, But I'm not angry, I just want to tell you..  
  
Do you see a bluer sky now   
  
You can have a better life now   
  
Open your eyes   
  
'Cuz no one here can ever stop us   
  
They can try but we won't let them... no way   
  
Maybe you and I   
  
Can pack our bags and say goodbye   
  
May: Ash, I'm Sorry about this   
  
Ash: It's ok, I knew you loved him all this time. Goodbye May. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
May: (Crying) AAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH I'm sooo sorryyyyyyyy!  
  
And fly away from here   
  
Anywhere honey I don't care   
  
We just fly away from here   
  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere   
  
Fly away from here   
  
Yeah... anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't care   
  
Yeah... we just fly (Song Ends)  
  
Narrorator: Ash arrives in Ceurelean City with high hopes on meeting his first true love, Misty.  
  
Ash: (Reading the map) Hmm...I wonder where the Ceurelean City Gym is because I have not been here for 5 years now...What The?..Could that be...Misty?  
  
Ash sees Misty holding her head crying but Ash doesn't know why  
  
Ash: Misty, Are you ok?  
  
Misty: Wait....That can't be who I think it is, he is in the Hoenn Reigion..but can it be..Ash?  
  
Misty puts up her head and slowly looks up and sees Ash.  
  
Misty: I can't beleve it, it's you..but wait how did you get back here from Hoenn?  
  
Ash: By Boat  
  
Misty: Well anyways it doesn't matter because you are here now!  
  
Ash: But Misty, why were you crying?  
  
Misty: At home my sisters yeled at me for not taking care of the gym while they were on vacation and the didn't even ask me to go with them, so I ran away from home on my way to Hoenn to see you  
  
Ash: Misty, I wanna tell you something i've wanted to tell you for 6 years now  
  
Misty: Yes Ash, I do too  
  
Ash: Misty, I Love You  
  
Misty: I Love You too, Ash  
  
Ash and Misty share a long passionate kiss and promise never to leave each other again  
  
The End! 


End file.
